In general, tents are available in a variety of sizes and structures. Small to medium sized tents are typically utilized for mobility and camping, while larger pavilion sized tents provide large shaded regions.
Conventional tents comprise supporting poles, an upper frame supported by the supporting poles, and a tent cloth covering the upper frame. The given shaded region of the tent is proportional to an area formed by the tent cloth. Increasing the shaded region requires an enlargement of the tent frame, including increasing a length of the frame poles. The increased size of the frame poles requires auxiliary support to ensure the stability of the tent, thus a weight of the tent increases.
Another means to provide a larger shading area is to design a tent or tent frame with an eave supporting frame. For instance, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 illustrate an existing tent including eave supporting frame 4′ provided at each supporting pole 1′. Eave supporting frame 4′ includes eave main pole 41′ and eave auxiliary pole 42′. One end of eave main pole 41′ is pivotally connected with fixed seat 11′ at a top end of the supporting pole 1′ and the other end is connected with an outer side of a tent cloth. One end of eave auxiliary pole 42′ is pivotally connected with sliding block 43′ slidably coupled with supporting pole 1′. The other end of eave auxiliary pole 42′ is pivotally connected with eave main pole 41′.
However, to realize synchronous folding of the eave supporting frame and the upper frame, upper frame 2′ is pivotally connected with sliding seats 12′ of supporting poles 1′. Sliding seat 12′ usually includes a plastic. To enable the pivotal connection of the upper frame, sliding seat 12′ needs to have a U-shaped mouth to accommodate the upper frame (e.g., a pole of the upper frame), and additional processing is required to make the U-shaped mouth. As a result, manufacturing costs increase. In addition, the configuration of sliding seat 12′ is too specific, and thus it is difficult to adopt sliding seat 12′ for use in other tents.
Moreover, the configuration of eave supporting frame 4′ with two poles (main and auxiliary poles) and the sliding block increases the total number of poles and elements needed for making a tent frame. The above configuration also makes the structure of the tent frame relatively complex, further increasing the size of the tent frame when folded.
Thus, prior to the present disclosure there existed a need for eave structures and tent frames that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.